The Curse of the Wizards of Old
by Ziona
Summary: Genieve begins her years at Hogwarts
1. Default Chapter

Genieve Hecate Larkov was about as normal a child as ever. If you can consider wizards normal. She was born in Dublin Ireland in the early 1950's. No one can quite put an actual age or birthday on her. Her mother and father were quite proud of their new daughter. They knew she would do great things for the wizard community. Very great things indeed! But they had no idea what was to come. For if they had Genieve, would never had attended the Hogwarts school. No, they would never have allowed their daughter near that school. But, alas, they did. And the years to come would be horrible. Horrible for Genieve, horrible for her parents, but wonderful for one wizard who thirsted for the power Genieve stored in her grasp.

Genieve sat happily eyeing the few presents before her. Even though there were only five, it was the best day of her life. Genieve was turning eleven, a day that all wizard children look forward to. The day that the honor is bestowed. Hogwarts. 

Outside the window Genieve heard the flutter of owl wings, which wasn't uncommon at her home. But the things that usually bored the young child, enthralled her now. Genieve jumped up quickly, rushing to the window. Swiftly she opened the window, reaching her arm out. A soft white owl lighted on her arm, carrying a letter addressed to her. Genieve gently let the bird go tearing the envelope apart, annihilating the envelope.

" We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted!" Genieve let out a yell and went screaming up the stairs and leapt on top of her parents who were still in bed. " GUESS WHAT??"

" Um?" 

" Hogwarts!" Genieve screeched. 

" Congratulations," her mother mumbled. 

" Why aren't you happy?" Genieve frowned sitting back on her heels. Her father rolled over and looked at her. 

" Geni- it's 2:30 in the morning," her father let his head fall on the pillow again. Genieve thought for a few minutes before jumping on her father again, landing on his stomach. " Oof!" Genieve pulled her want out quickly. 

" LUMINOUS!" she flicked her wrist quickly. Her parents groaned as the lights came on. " Get up!" Genieve pulled on her mother's arm. 

" Alright," her mother began to get up. The group headed down the stairs to the kitchen. This time another owl sat on the table package in talons. Genieve took the package.

To: Genieve Larkov

From: Albus Dumbledoor

" Dumbledoor sent you something?" her father asked. Genieve nodded, glancing up at her father for permission to open it. He nodded quickly. Genieve began ripping off the wrapping, trying to get to the box inside. The box was a shiny gold. Quickly Genieve opened the box. Inside was a small slip of paper. 

For all your supplies and your broomstick. I pray you'll be playing Quidditch next year.

Albus Dumbledoor

" Dad!" Genieve waved the paper in the air. Her father took the paper quickly, reading it carefully.

" How very thoughtful," her father smiled. " We'll have to thank him," her father let Genieve take the paper. Genieve turned to the rest of her presents. In one was a new dress robe, in another was a small pile of galleons. Her mother and father got her a pair of Quidditch gloves. 

" So I am playing Quidditch?" Genieve asked quickly. 

" I'm hoping Seeker," her father smiled. " Like myself," he glanced at his wife who nodded.

" I wonder what house I'll be in," Genieve asked herself. Her father glanced at his wife again. 

" Open the rest of your presents," her mother instructed. Genieve reached for a present wrapped in red. Quickly she first pulled out a pad of Hogwarts stationary. " So you can write to us when you're gone," Genieve turned the stationary in her hands. 

" Open the last one," her father's voice chided. Genieve reached for the last present. " Now, before you open this, remember, this doesn't mean anything. It's just something our family has passed on for ages," Genieve nodded. Quickly she tore the wrapping off, scattering it everywhere. She finally came upon a red velvet box. Genieve's fingers hovered just above the box, feeling some secret power around the box. " Go on!" her father instructed. Quickly Genieve threw the lid open. Inside was a banner. The colors of Gryffindor adorned the banner. The Gryffindor lion stood up on its hind legs, pawing the air. Genieve gapped at the banner. " For ages our family became Gryffindor's." 

" Then won't I be a Gryffindor?" Genieve questioned.

" You might be," Her mother answered. " The Larkov's have always been Gryffindor's. But time can alter tradition." 

" I see," Genieve nodded. 

" But whatever house you go to, you'll be trained well," her father smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. " Don't worry. You're safe in all the houses."


	2. Chapter 2

It was amazing to Genieve how quickly the time flew by. Before she knew it, she had all her supplies and all her extra belongings. And soon after that, she was on the train on her way to Hogwarts. Genieve was afraid that she wouldn't make any friends. Which may have been why she made the friends she did. Perhaps she was desperate to meet new people. Or perhaps it was fate. Perhaps it was fate that made her sit by herself on the train to Hogwarts until about halfway through the journey. For at the point a young man dressed in all black appeared in her car. The man was obviously interested in something. Genieve watched the man cautiously. 

" Hello," the man's voice was smooth and mature for his age. 

" Hi," Genieve smiled meekly. The man smiled back quickly. 

" My name is Severus Snape, third year," Snape introduced himself. Quickly he sat down opposite Genieve. 

" I'm Genieve Larkov," Genieve introduced herself. " First year," Snape smiled again, reaching out his hand. Genieve took his hand cautiously. Once her fingers touched his, her mind race, ten million thoughts flying every which way. Something powerful was around this man. Snape felt it too. He withdrew his hand quickly, placing it in his left hand, massaging his fingers. 

" It was a pleasure to meet you," Snape kept his eyes down as he stood and left the box. Genieve watched him leave. She heard someone else in the hallway. Genieve heard someone muttering and then a door slamming. 

" Genieve," a man's voice called to her. Someone passed her box, turned and came back around for another look. She recognized the face. 

" James!" 

" Are you okay?" James Potter asked as he threw his arms around her. " Wow! You've grown. The last time I saw you was when you were knee high." 

" Yeah, I'm fine," Genieve smiled quickly. " And you've seen me before. You came to live with us for a month during the summer last year," James titled his head, pretending to think. 

" Aye, I did didn't I?" James smiled. " I forgot about that one," James sat down next to her, producing a pile of Chocolate Frog Cards. " Here, you still collect them." 

" Yes I do," Genieve took the cards, sorting through them. " Thanks a lot." 

" I've been collecting them for a while now," James smiled. " Thought you'd like them." 

" I do, thanks!" Genieve pocketed some of the cards in her robe.

" Genieve?" James asked, glancing at the floor. 

" Yes, James?" Genieve continued looking at some of the cards. 

" I was just going to ask you," James looked at Genieve, " if you can do me a favor." 

" That depends," Genieve looked up before glancing at the cards. 

" You know that man that just came and talked to you?" 

" Severus Snape I believe," Genieve recalled. " Yes. What about him?" 

" I need you to not talk to him," James told Genieve. Genieve set down her cards. 

" Why?" Genieve asked quickly. 

" Because I promised your father that I would protect you and Snape isn't anyone you want to hang around with," James explained. " He's from Slytherin. And You-Know-Who came from that house. No good wizard has come from that house," James regarded Genieve quickly. " I don't want you to get mixed up with the wrong people." 

" James," Genieve sighed. " I think I'm old enough to determine who is evil," Genieve smirked. " But, yes, I'll not talk to him if that makes you feel better." 

" It does, thank you," James smiled. Quietly he stood up. " I'll be back to check on you later," James left down the hall. Genieve watched him leave before settling back to watch the scenery pass. Genieve was suddenly bored and before she knew it she had fallen asleep. 

" Genieve," James Potter's voice cut through her dreams. " Genieve," a hand shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up. " We're here, Genieve," James told her quickly. 

" Umm," Genieve opened one eye quickly.

" Come on," James instructed her. Genieve stood sluggishly and followed James off the train. The first years were gathering around one of the professors. " You better get going. I'll meet you in the Great Hall. You'll be a Gryffindor, I can assure you," James smiled quickly, squeezing her hand before running off to see some of his friends. Genieve watched him leave. 

" First years. This way!" Genieve heard. Quickly she turned and followed the rest of her schoolmates.


	3. Chapter 3

Snape watched from a distance as James Potter talked to Genieve. A sneer pulled at his face. 

" A Gryffindor she will not be," Snape turned, heading up the hill with his fellow Slytherin class. 

James saw Snape watching him. Snape muttered something before turning to leave. James took off after him. 

" Snape!" James called to him. " Snape, hey!" Snape turned slowly, glancing at him. " You keep your hands off of Genieve. She's Gryffindor property." 

" HA!" Snape cackled. " You can't guarantee that. The Sorting Hat will tell us that," Snape turned on his heel. 

" She's a Gryffindor at heart," James called after him. Snape stopped in his place, turning his head slightly. 

" At heart a Gryffindor, I think not. She's a Slytherin all through," Snape whispered. " A talented child like herself doesn't belong in Gryffindor," with that Snape turned and stormed up the steps. James watched him leave.

Genieve boarded the boat gingerly, wondering if it was safe to cross water on the small craft. 

" It's safe," a young voice told her. Genieve turned and saw a young blonde first year. He smiled quickly jumping in. Quickly he extended his hand, helping her in. 

" Thank you," Genieve stepped in. " May I ask your name?" 

" Ah… I am sorry," the boy smiled. " My name is Lucious Malfoy," the man took her hand, kissing it lightly. 

" I'm Genieve Larkov," she smiled, blushing. 

" Ah… a Larkov," Lucious grinned. " My father knows a Larkov… from Dublin." 

" That would be my father," Genieve informed him. 

" I thought so," Lucious eyes her. " The same talent. I can feel your talent." 

" Thank you," Genieve blushed. " You're too kind." 

" I speak the truth," Lucious grinned. " You shall do well in this school." 

" I hope so," Genieve smiled. Lucious watched her, smiling. 

" What house has your family been in?" Lucious asked quickly. Genieve glanced at him. She pursed her lips. 

" My family has been in Gryffindor," Genieve answered. Lucious narrowed his eyes. 

" Well," Lucious turned to look away from Genieve, drawing his robes up around him. " You should be a Slytherin. Why waste such talent in Gryffindor," Lucious whispered before heading to the other side of the boat. Genieve watched, her mind taking the information in. 

" So I've been told," she whispered. 

" All first years follow me," McGonagall instructed. " We will be taking you to the Great Hall for sorting," the boat hit the dock, halting instantly. " Come on, keep up," McGonagall motioned for the first years to follow. Genieve followed carefully. 

The castle was huge! She had to tilt her head back to see even the lowest tower. 

" How old is this castle?" Genieve sighed. " It must be ancient." 

" It was here before I can remember," McGonagall told her. " The thousands and thousands of ages old. Come now. This way. Stay close. The plants sometimes like to grab unsuspecting students." 

Snape entered the Great Hall and made his way to the Slytherin table. A few of his friends had already gathered there. 

" Have you seen Potter lately?" one of his friends asked. 

" Of course I have Devon," Snape sat down quickly. " I've already argued with him once and secured one of the best sorceresses to our side. This is going to be a good year." 

" We've got a new potions teacher and rumor has it that he's really easy," his other friend, Almur Russo, commented. " We can actually get away with our pranks." 

" Our house head is really simple this year too," Snape smiled. " Lord James Hector, quite an easy man," Snape finished his sentence just as the first years came into the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall led the group. Standing right behind her was Genieve Larkov. Snape watched her pass, smiling slightly. 

" What's up with you?" Russo asked. Snape signaled him to be silent. The Slytherin table became silent with Snape's gesture. 

" Sorceress Genieve Larkov will be Slytherin!" Snape stood, bowing to Genieve. Genieve glanced at Snape quickly. A clamor arose from the Gryffindor table. James Potter stood quickly, accepting Snape's challenge. 

" She will not fall into the hands of evil!" James yelled. 

" Slytherin!" Snape chanted. 

" SLYTHERIN, SLYTHERIN!" 

" GRYFFINDOR, GRYFFINDOR!" 

" SILENCE!" Dumbledoor raised his voice. " Silence!" McGonagall quieted the first year students near the head table. " Please. The Sorting Hat will tell the truth. It will Sort the girl as it feels fit," McGonagall nodded. " Let us continue with the ceremony. Professor McGonagall, please bring forth the first years," McGonagall brought the first years forward. Slowly she unrolled the list, calling out each name. Finally she reached Genieve's name. 

" GENIEVE LARKOV!" McGonagall called. A roar came up from the Slytherin and Gryffindor table. Genieve froze for a second before stepping forward. She drew herself up, walking forward slowly. She lowered herself to the stool, waiting for McGonagall to lower the Sorting Hat to her head. Genieve felt the Hat on her head and shut her eyes. A hush came over the entire Hall. 

" Well… very interesting," the Sorting Hat spoke. " Very talented… very strong.. very VERY powerful."

" SLYTHERIN… GRYFFINDOR…"

" Ah, they all want you in their house. The two most powerful houses of all, but where to put you. Your family has lived in Gryffindor for ages. But then again…" the Sorting hat paused. " Very difficult decision indeed, very difficult. The makings of a great sorceress are here, all of it is here. But where should you go… let us put you in. Well let's see… how about…" there was a silence over the Hall. No one breathed or moved. "**_SLYTHERIN!" _**A great roar came up from the Slytherin table. Faintly over the din, James Potter's anguished scream floated over the Hall. 

" Slytherin, the true Hogwarts champion!" Snape yelled. 


	4. Chapter 4

Genieve sat in the Slytherin common room, legs crossed in front of the fire. Her eyes watched the fire as it danced. The flames caught her emerald green eyes, making them sparkle. 

" Genieve," Snape's voice whispered. " Welcome to our house," Snape appeared next to her. Genieve kept her eyes to the flames. " What's wrong?" Snape asked quickly. 

" I don't understand," Genieve whispered. " My whole family was Gryffindor, but I'm here," Genieve shook her head.

" Sometimes things happen for no apparent reason," Snape smiled. " No apparent reason that is to the person themselves. The Sorting Hat put you here for a reason. You'll be able to do great things in this house." 

" Only evil wizards come out of this house," Genieve whispered. Snape was taken aback. 

" Well… not all of us are evil," Snape whispered. " Come now… it's late, get some rest. Your classes start tomorrow," Snape placed a hand on her shoulder. Genieve nodded quickly. Snape watched as she climbed the steps to her room. " Sleep well," Snape smiled quickly. Two other people appeared behind Snape. Snape heard the door close upstairs. " Guards this room. Don't let her out of this tower. I don't want her to go to talk to Potter!" the two men nodded. Snape turned on his heel, heading towards the door. 

James Potter stormed down the hall towards McGonagall's office. Once there he stormed into the room, throwing the doors open, his robes flying. 

" There's got to be a mistake!" James yelled. He stormed towards McGonagall. She glanced up in surprise. 

" Mister Potter," McGonagall stood quickly. 

" I must speak to the Headmaster now," James told her. " Now!" 

" What's wrong?" McGonagall asked. 

" Genieve! How could she be sorted into Slytherin? This isn't how it's supposed to be," James told her. 

" Well… the Sorting Hat doesn't lie," McGonagall shrugged. 

" I need to talk to Dumbledoor NOW!" 

" Obviously Mister Potter needs to think things out more clearly," a silky voice floated towards the two. James turned to see the shadowy silhouette of Severus Snape. 

" Stay out of this, Snape," James threatened. 

" And if I don't?" Snape smiled. " She's in my house and I suggest I have a say in what happens to her. Haven't you considered all possibilities?" 

" She belong in Gryffindor," James hissed. 

" Haven't you ever thought that maybe she did belong in Slytherin?" Snape asked. 

" No good wizards come out of Slytherin," James spat. 

" We will not being renouncing the Houses," McGonagall tried to referee. 

" I'm not evil," Snape smiled at James. " Not all of us are like You-Know-who." 

" But most of you are," James countered. " I must see Dumbledoor NOW!" 

" No one's going to see him if you keep acting like this," McGonagall raised her voice slightly. " Five points from Gryffindor! Now you two please go back to your houses. This will be discussed later," Snape nodded before bowing out of the room. James glanced at McGonagall before nodding and leaving also.

Snape headed down the hall, his robes billowing out behind him. 

" Snape!" James called after him. Snape didn't even turn to glance at him. " Snape! I know you have something to do with this." 

" I didn't have anything to do with this, Mister Potter," Snape called over his shoulder. " Maybe you have to put your egotistical view aside and admit that you lost." 

" I didn't lose," James yelled. " I'll be her back. I promised her father I would protect her." 

" And you don't trust me to protect her?" Snape turned and glanced at James. " I'm hurt, Potter, I thought you knew me better." 

" I wouldn't trust you with a cinder block," James spat. Snape flinched. 

" That hurt, really it did," Snape turned on his heel and headed down the hall. James watched him leave but decided not to follow. James hung his head and headed towards his tower, heart low. 

Genieve sat in her room writing on the stationary that her parents had given her. 

__

Dear Mum and Dad,

Things aren't going as well as I thought they would here at Hogwarts. I was expecting to get into Gryffindor but I guess I was mistaken. I am now placed in Slytherin and I'm not sure I feel safe here. I wish you would talk to Dumbledoor. Only bad wizards come out of this house and I don't want to be counted in their number. 

Love, 

Genieve

Genieve shut the envelope and attached it to the leg of her tawny owl. 

" Get this to mum and dad," she told the owl before stroking it and sending it out the window. The bird flew out the window, heading towards the moon. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days for Genieve would be difficult. She was doing well in her classes and making friends in her house, but something troubled her. She couldn't quite but a finger on what was wrong but she knew something was going to happen. Genieve dismissed it as just new student jitters. 

" So, Genieve, how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Snape asked her from across the table during breakfast the next day. 

" It's all right," Genieve smiled quickly before starting on her breakfast.

" A little nervous?" Snape asked. 

" Not in the least," Genieve answered. " I just need to get used to it all. It's quite different for me." 

" It's different for us all," Snape smiled. " But you'll get used to it. I know it. You're a strong one." 

" Thanks," Genieve whispered.

" We're here for you," Snape squeezed her shoulders. Genieve stood quickly, her eyes staring into Snape's. 

" I'm very thankful for having a friend like you," Genieve narrowed her eyes quickly before leaving the Great Hall. Snape watched her leave. 

" She told you." 

" Shut up!" Snape snapped at another Slytherin. 

" She told you." 

" She merely needs to adjust, but she will soon know where her loyalties lie," Snape stood up, holding his robes to his side. " I will see you all later," with that Snape left, following Genieve who was already to the doors. 

Genieve left the Great Hall quickly, not wanting to continue her conversation with Snape. She quickly pushed the doors open and headed up the stairs. Halfway up the stairs a hand grasped her shoulder. Genieve turned around. 

" Genieve," James Potter smiled. " I've been trying to find you." 

" I can't believe it," Genieve whispered. " I'm supposed to be Gryffindor," Genieve's eyes dropped to the floor and she closed her eyes. " What happened?"

" I'm not sure yet," James shook his head, trying to clear his mind. " I guess… well… I tried to talk to Dumbledoor yesterday but McGonagall stopped me. Snape was there too. There's nothing good in that man." 

" I don't see anything wrong with him," Genieve walked with James as the two mounted the rest of the steps. 

" He's just… evil," James whispered. " Don't you see that?" 

" I don't see anything," Genieve shook her head. " I just see someone trying to help me fit in," Genieve looked up at James, glancing into his eyes. 

" I see something more than that," James sighed. " I wish you could see that. I wish I could protect you all the time, but I can't. So you must learn to see who is against you." 

" What do you mean?" Genieve narrowed her eyes, trying to understand exactly what he was saying. 

" There are some people here who want you to join…" James swallowed quickly. " Who want you to join you-know-who," Genieve pulled back quickly, aghast. 

" Why would I join him?" Genieve whispered. James took her elbow steering her down another hall. 

" They know you are a powerful wizard and they think that you would be an asset to him," James let go of her elbow, taking her hands. " Promise me you'll never ever join him," Genieve's hands shook lightly, her face slightly pale. 

" Why would I do such a thing?" Genieve asked. 

" PROMISE me!" James raised his voice, grasping her hands tightly. 

" I promise!" Genieve nodded, tears coming to her eyes. " I just don't understand why they would think that way." 

" Some students aren't all good," James lowered his voice. " We don't always turn out good wizards here. So keep your eyes open and watch your back." 

" Maybe I shouldn't be here," Genieve glanced around. " Maybe I should go home. Go to another school where there aren't… conspirators." 

" I think you belong here," James smiled. " I know you belong here." 

" If I belong here then why am I in such danger?" Genieve sighed. 

" Because you can live through this. They won't get you Genieve," James wrapped his arms around her. " I promised your father that I would take care of you for as long as I live. Only when I die is when you might fall into evil hands. Then you will have to take care of yourself. And I hope by then you are ready. I plan to be around for quite some time. And I promise to take care of you until my death." 

" I hope I'm ready to take care of myself when you leave too," Genieve smiled. " And I hope you don't leave for quite some time." 

" I won't leave," James smiled. " And I won't stop protecting you." 

" Thank you," Genieve smiled, hugging him quickly. " That makes me feel so much better." 

" Now," James let go of her, holding her out to look at her. " Go to your classes and do your best. The professors are expecting a lot from you." 

" I will," Genieve turned to head back to her room to get some items. She turned and smiled over her shoulder at James. " Thanks again, James. Trust me, I will never forget you. Even after you're gone." 

" And I will never forget you. I promise," James waved as she left. 


End file.
